Ifrit (Dimensions II)/signet
Ifrit is a fire-elemental Eidolon from Final Fantasy Dimensions II. There are multiple Ifrit signets available for players to obtain throughout the game for multiple characters. The default Ifrit signet is available for Morrow to equip, allowing him to use Fire abilities. Jornee receives two Ifrit signets; her default equipped Ifrit signet that allows her to learn Fire abilities, and a stronger version that teaches her Firaga abilities. All of Ifrit's signets are obtained during the "Crystal of Time" arc. Morrow's version of Ifrit can be obtained for completing the "Meteorite Revisited" main quest during the events of Chapter 1-1. Ifrit's signet provides basic stat boosts for Morrow and teaches him Fire abilities. Due to being an early game signet, the player should replace Ifrit as soon as stronger signets become available. Jornee's default version of Ifrit is automatically equip to her when she joins the party in Chapter 2-1. The default Ifrit provides her with average stats. The signet should be replaced as soon as stronger summons become available. The strongest Ifrit signet for Jornee is obtained for completing the "Incomplete Clone" main quest during Chapter 5-1. At the moment the signet is obtained, it provides a balanced boost for her attack and magic stats, although has subpar HP, MP, and speed. This version teaches Jornee her strongest fire-elemental spell at the time, Firaga. While this version has a passive of boosting Jornee's fire-elemental damage by 16%, it is also available on stronger fire-elemental summons with significantly better stats, such as the Flame Mage summon from Babil Tower. In addition, the signet's Firaga abilities eventually are outclassed by the Kaustra abilities. Profile Morrow's signets use Ifrit's default character artwork. Physically, he appears as a bestial human that has red skin and white hair. His outfit consists of black shorts, his body is adorned with golden jewelry, and he wears a white headband. His final artwork depicts Ifrit with bright golden hair and encircled with flames. Jornee's first version depicts a smaller version of the summon. Reminiscent of a satyr, this version of Ifrit has goat-like legs and horns. All versions depict him with hair made of burning flames and adorned with golden jewelry. His final artwork depicts his flaming hair being a fusion of red and azure-colored flames. Jornee's second version depicts Ifrit in a bestial manner, similar to his appearance in Final Fantasy VIII. The final artwork for this version of Ifrit depicts him opening his fists to reveal massive claws, while also being enveloped by claws made of red and azure flames. Battle Both Morrow and Jornee's first version of Ifrit have the Hellfire summon attack, which deals fire-elemental damage to all enemies. Jornee's second Ifrit signet has the Firaja summon attack, which deals fire-elemental damage to all enemies. Summoning the first two Ifrits costs 2 bars from the Summon Gauge, while Jornee's second Ifrit costs 3 bars. Stats ;Morrow ;Jornee (Version 1) ;Jornee (Version 2) Abilities ;Morrow The following are the abilities Morrow can learn from his version of Ifrit: ;Jornee (Version 1) The following are the abilities Jornee can learn from her first version of Ifrit: ;Jornee (Version 2) The following are the abilities Jornee can learn from her second version of Ifrit: Gallery ;Morrow FFD2 Morrow Ifrit.png|Signet (1★). FFD2 Morrow Ifrit Alt1.png|Signet (2★). FFD2 Morrow Ifrit Alt2.png|Signet (3★). FFLTnS Ifrit.png|Signet (1★, Toki no Suishō). FFLTnS Ifrit Alt.png|Signet (2★, Toki no Suishō). FFLTnS Ifrit Alt2.png|Signet (3★, Toki no Suishō). Ifrit_Stone_Icon.png|Signet command icon (Toki no Suishō). FFD2 Morrow Hellfire.png|Hellfire. FFLTnS Hellfire.png|Hellfire (Toki no Suishō). FFLTnS Ifrit (1) Cut-In.png|Cut-in (1★, Toki no Suishō). FFLTnS Ifrit (2) Cut-In.png|Cut-in (3★, Toki no Suishō). FFLTnS Ifrit (3) Cut-In.png|Cut-in (3★, Toki no Suishō). FFD2 Morrow Ifrit Artwork.jpg|Artwork (1★). FFD2 Morrow Ifrit Artwork Alt1.jpg|Artwork (2★). FFD2 Morrow Ifrit Artwork Alt2.jpg|Artwork (3★). ;Jornee (Version 1) FFD2 Jornee Ifrit 1.png|Signet (1★). FFD2 Jornee Ifrit 1 Alt1.png|Signet (2★). FFD2 Jornee Ifrit 1 Alt2.png|Signet (3★). FFD2 Jornee Hellfire.png|Hellfire. FFLTnS Neo Ifrit.png|Signet (1★, Toki no Suishō). FFLTnS Neo Ifrit Alt2.png|Signet (3★, Toki no Suishō). FFD2 Jornee Ifrit 1 Artwork.jpg|Artwork (1★). FFD2 Jornee Ifrit 1 Artwork Alt1.jpg|Artwork (2★). FFD2 Jornee Ifrit 1 Artwork Alt2.jpg|Artwork (3★). ;Jornee (Version 2) FFD2 Jornee Ifrit 2.png|Signet (1★). FFD2 Jornee Ifrit 2 Alt1.png|Signet (2★). FFD2 Jornee Ifrit 2 Alt2.png|Signet (3★). FFD2 Jornee Firaja.png|Firaja. FFD2 Jornee Ifrit 2 Artwork.jpg|Artwork (1★). FFD2 Jornee Ifrit 2 Artwork Alt1.jpg|Artwork (2★). FFD2 Jornee Ifrit 2 Artwork Alt2.jpg|Artwork (3★). Etymology Category:Eidolons in Final Fantasy Dimensions II